Relentless
by Star's Melody
Summary: No matter how hard they fall, no matter how much he makes her hate him, no matter how much she makes him want to scream, no matter how crazy they make each other; their love is relentless. One-shot. COMPLETE. Cover by Bridgid Vaughn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO for Rick Riordan is the creator of the most epic love story of all time; Percabeth. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Relentless**

_**No matter how hard they fall, no matter how much he makes her hate him, no matter how much she makes him want to scream, no matter how crazy they make each other; their love is relentless.**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Oh, my gods, Percy! Just get out! Leave me alone!" Annabeth cried, yanking her wrist out of his grasp.

Percy sighed, reaching out for her again, "Annabe-"

"Get out!" She yelled through her tears.

Percy sighed, deciding to let her cool down before attempting to speak to her again. He walked out of the silver painted, screen door of Cabin 6, letting it swing shut behind him.

* * *

"Percy, I said I was sorry," Annabeth said, through gritted teeth.

"You left me there, Annabeth. I was waiting for you for an hour!" Percy said, turning away from her.

She argued, "I just lost track of time!"

"Yeah, sure," Percy retorted, "I bet you lost track of time when you were getting cozy with that guy."

"He's biology partner! We were working on a project."

Percy mumbled, "Yeah, right."

Annabeth pleaded, trying to stop the tears that were already swimming in her eyes, "Percy-"

He sighed, "Just leave."

* * *

"She had her arms all over you!"

"I was helping her with her fighting stance!"

"How? By letting her feel you biceps? Yeah, that really helps her fighting stance," Annabeth said, sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Percy ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Why do you have to be so goddamn jealous all the time?"

"Me? Says the guy who needs to know who my project partners are all the time when he knows I go to an _all girls school. _Besides, you're the one getting cozy during sword practice."

"It just happened that one time. Why are you so fucking insecure?"

…That statement left her speechless…

"Well, maybe it's because I'm so scared of losing you."

She was gone before he could say another word.

* * *

"So you just decided to stand me up?" Percy said, walking into her dorm and slamming the door.

Annabeth looked up from her Modern Greek Architecture book. She stared up at him from her place on the bed. She was already dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and jogging pants, but the traces of tear smeared makeup were still relevant on her face, the dress she had bought for the occasion hung carelessly on a desk-swivel chair.

She croaked, "What choice did I have?"

"What the hell do you mean _what choice did I have?" _Percy yelled knocking a book off her roommate's shelf. "I spent hours planning that date for our anniversary and you just blow it off?"

Annabeth didn't look at him, "I saw you with her, Percy."

"What?"

"I stopped by your place earlier…I saw you guys on the couch."

"What? Kelly? She's just a friend! Are you starting that jealous girlfriend thing again because I am not dealing with that."

"Fine," she snapped, "don't deal with me then."

"You know what, fuck you."

"You wish," she mumbled.

Annabeth flinched when he slammed the door.

* * *

Annabeth jerked her wrist, angrily running her fingers the Iris message and collapsed on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow that smelled like her shampoo. The tears streamed down her face in angry, wet swarms –leaving her complexion blotchy and red.

At last her breathing slowed and she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling of her old childhood bedroom. The San Franciscan fog frosted up her window as she turned and grabbed a small item from her bedside table.

The small album was covered in a pale blue plastic-y material with purple and green polka-dots. She ran her finger tips over the messy scrawl of words on the cover. _Happy Anniversary. _The handwriting was so familiar to her. She recognized it from the countless notes passed to her in the dining pavilion with cute, little messages scrawled inside; _Meet at the lake tonight , Have some cookies to share, Don't wanna be alone tonight._

Sometime it was just a simple smiley face or a heart sent to her from the boy across the hall sitting by himself at his own table.

She would glance up as soon as she read it and meet his eye, usually sending a wink her way.

Annabeth sighed, flipping the cover of the album to the first page. A young boy with messy black hair stared up at her with crusty, blue icing caked at the corner of his mouth while a dripping wet, blonde girl sat there with a dreamy expression on her face from experiencing her second kiss with the cutest boy at camp. This picture was taken right after Clarisse had fished them out of the lake on Percy's sixteenth birthday.

She continued flipping through the photos. All of them reminded her of a happy memory with her Seaweed Brain. Some of them also brought back the painful prospect of their rocky path relationship.

No matter how well their relationship seemed to be going, they always eventually ended up fighting over something.

Everything they tried always ended up with them butting heads and screaming matches with angrily thrown lamps smashing to the ground.

When Annabeth thought of Percy a flurry of emotions flooded through her head. Anger. Frustration. Embarrassment. Lust. He made her want to rip her hair out, scream until her vocal chords snapped.

But most of all, she felt like she would run across the Fields of Punishment just to be in his arms. As if nothing would be okay until she wrapped in his embrace. She desperately needed to kiss him or something terrible would happen. Annabeth felt incomplete without him. She was so terribly in love with him that it hurt.

Annabeth sighed, frustrated with herself. Most people found their relationship so irrational. The two were constantly fighting, always trying to find who was right. Annabeth was nothing but logical so it should be obvious that a relationship where they spent more time fighting than not was not worth fighting for, but she couldn't. A minute of love between them was worth a thousand years of fighting.

She wanted to scream at him for making her feel this way, but it didn't matter.

* * *

Percy sighed, burying his face in his hands and sitting on the edge of his bed. His last glimpse of Annabeth was of her angrily running her hand through the IM.

Ever since she had gone back to San Francisco to visit her family for Spring break, they had been trying to IM every night, but their schedules and the time difference wasn't working out. Finally, since Percy decided to skip swim team practice, they had a chance to talk.

They were missing each other desperately and were anxious to talk, but, of course, one thing led to another and they ended up having another screaming match through a rainbow.

Percy sighed, thinking back on it. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about anymore, but only the fact that he was so terribly angry at her. No, not because of their fight, but because she made him love her.

He couldn't seem to get anything right with that girl. He always messed up somehow. All of his mortal guy friends at school always wondered why he was dating a girl who couldn't agree with, but no matter how angry he got, he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling.

At first, Percy couldn't place this feeling. All he new was that every time he fought with her, every time he made her cry, every time his hurtful, thoughtless words were blurting out, he felt like he wanted to die.

He hated it when her lips barely start to quiver; small tears start to form at the corner of the grey eyes he loved so much, her eyebrows scrunching in an attempt to cover the sadness with anger.

But what he hated most was that he knew he caused it all.

* * *

Percy was waiting by the baggage claim as people from all over the world bustled around the John F. Kennedy International Airport.

Ever since Percy's first flight in an airplane on his first quest, he hadn't set foot near any air travel since, but he figured Zeus wouldn't blast him with a lightning bolt for just standing in an airport.

"_Flight 14A from San Francisco arriving,"_ the smooth, synthetic female voice announced over the airport intercoms.

Percy bit his lip nervously. It had been a long spring break with the nagging of his fight with Annabeth in the back of his mind. He knew they should've made up the moment after she ended the message, but he couldn't seem to do it. He had a jar of drachmas in his bathroom cabinet to make IMs in the shower when it was set to mist mode and Annabeth's home phone number taped to a sticky note on the kitchen refrigerator, but both items lay untouched since then.

It was an understatement to say that Percy was anxious to see his girlfriend.

There she was.

Percy saw a flurry of blonde hair whip around the corner of the gate.

She had a deeper tan from spring breaker beach parties in California and her golden hair was even lighter.

She saw him as soon as she walked out. Her eyes widened in surprise.

They slowly walked towards each other and ended up meeting in the middle.

Annabeth said, her voice and expression nonchalant, though her eyes were teeming with unknown thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

Percy responded, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging, "I always pick you up when you come back from San Francisco."

"Oh, I just thought since we-"

"Annabeth, about the fight-"

He was cut off by her arms thrown around his neck and her soft lips pressed to his. His arms quickly snaked around her waist and held her close.

Annabeth murmured against his lips, "Percy, I'm so sorry-"

Percy kissed once more, cutting her off, "Don't. Let's just forget about it, okay? You're here now that's all that matters."

She nodded, burying her face in his chest and murmured, "I missed you so much."

Percy mumbled into her hair, "I missed you, too."

* * *

No matter how hard they fall, no matter how much he makes her hate him, no matter how much she makes him want to scream, no matter how crazy they make each other; their love is relentless.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
